Point
by BirdsOfAFeather92
Summary: Draco has just finished his one year of probation and is on his way out of the ministry when he runs into Hermione Granger. He embarrassingly blurts out that he likes food before managing to ask her to lunch. Will Hermione accept his offer?
1. Chapter 1

Hello all. This is my very first fanfic. First things first. I do not own anything Harry Potter. These characters are not mine, but just my interpretation of them.

I have no freaking clue what I'm doing. Just playing around with an idea that I had and want to see where it goes. If it goes south.. well, I'll hide in a hole and never come back out. Basically, I'm embarrassed because I don't know what I'm doing. If you have any criticism please be kind. I will be making up my own spells and places and a few other things. Just want to clarify that. Anyway... I feel like I'm rambling. Here is my story that I call Point. 

Draco sat in the hall of the auror department fidgeting with a loose string on the end of his coat. He was deciding whether or not he should pull it and risk an unravel or leave it for when he could clip it properly. Just when he was about to make a pull a voice startled him from his thoughts with the call of his name.

"Right this way, Mr. Malfoy."

The voice came from a short, bald, plain looking man in ugly brown robes. He looked like he hadn't seen the light of day in year, but who was he to judge. Draco rose from the bench and followed the man around the corner into an office, that was just as plain as the man who occupied the space.

"Good afternoon. I'm Branson. Unfortunately Margaret couldn't be here to give you your probation completion certificate. She's come down with a nasty cold. Asked that you'd please understand and would like to make a house call as soon as she's well." The man rustled through his drawer and handed Draco a box with a dark green ribbon tied around it.

"She left this box of tea for you. Said it was yer favorite."

Draco smiled just a smidge. He still wore a mask most of the time, but Margaret knew him better than most. After his trial she was assigned to him as his probation officer and would act as a counselor. He was a unique case so aurors were to take care of any death eaters for safety purposes. To say Margaret was good at her job was an understatement. She came to the manor every single day for three months straight. He wouldn't even speak, but she was patient, and pushy at the same time. His emotions were rising up to his eyeballs until one day the dam broke and it all came flooding out. He yelled, cursed, flipped furniture, and broke glass. The sun room was pretty much unrecognizable after that. Margaret didn't even flinch at his outburst, but offered him something he'd never had before. Empathy.

" Let's get on. I'm sure you're more than ready. If you would, please stand, raise your right hand, and repeat after me.

I, Draco Lucius Malfoy..."

"Do I have to state my full name?"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"I'd really rather not state my middle name."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy-"

"Draco."

"Draco... I'm sorry, but the parchment has already been charmed. It will not let me sign off unless the words are repeated verbatim."

Why did he have to be named after such an awful man? Draco begrudgingly complied, not wanting to make a scene for something that would seem childish to anyone else. After all, he was a changed person and definitely didn't want to give off the wrong impression at this given moment. After making his statement, the parchment glowed momentarily and Mr. Branson was able to sign. From this day forward Draco Malfoy would be known as a reformed ex-death eater.

"You may take the parchment to the guest desk and retrieve your wand, Mr. Malfoy. I bet it you'll feel like a first year again once you get it back. Good luck to you in the future."

Draco thanked Mr. Branson before making a quick exit to the lift. A whole year without a wand was extremely painful. Magic to him is like a drug, and going without it was like going through withdrawals. He did cheat just a little bit with his house elf. Minnie. She would pop around the house sometimes to help him with things. They weren't allowed to "slave" house elves anymore, but of course being the Slytherin he was, he paid Minnie to stay. He was thinking about Minnie and her new dress when the lift doors opened to the main floor. He froze. Panic was starting to consume him head to toe.

Staring right back him was Hermione Granger. His biggest regret. He'd talked with Margaret about her a thousand times asking for advice and how to move on with the regret eating away at him.

"Are you getting off?"

She sounded irritated. This couldn't be good. Of course Draco Malfoy would be the last person she'd want to see.

"Hello... Malfoy. Are you in there?" She was waving her hand up and down in front of his face.

"Right.. um.. I like food."

"Pardon?"

Damn. What an idiotic thing to say. What is going on with him? What did Margaret say? Lunch. She said to ask her to lunch in a public place.

"I mean. Do you like food?"

"Again... pardon?"

"Sorry. Uh.. could we meet for lunch sometime? I feel that I owe you more than a few apologies and I would like to give you a proper one."

Hermione pulled her brows in confusion.

"Oy! You get away from her. First and only warning!"

Both heads turned to the direction of the voice to see a red head heading their way through the crowd of ministry workers. Hermione was pushing the lift button and glancing back with a panicked look on her face. Before she stepped on, she gave him an answer. "Owl me." The door to the lift closed and she dissappeared.

"What do you think you're doing? You've got some nerve talking to Hermione, Malfoy," Ron spat.

"Last I heard, so do you, Weasel."

And with that Draco turned quickly on his heels and off to finish the mission he'd started after leaving the auror department. Getting his bloody wand back.


	2. Update

So, I broke my wrist. I was in a lot of pain for the first three weeks and am doing better now. I still cannot move it and it's in brace so I can shower (hallelujah). To top it off, I'm still nursing my 11 month old baby. It's been rough, but I wanted to make it known that I have not abandoned the story. I just can't type right now on my laptop.


	3. Update 2

I know it's been a million years since I have even thought about this story. I also have a million excuses that I'm not going to list as to why. I would like to one day finish this story, but I just can't at the moment. But, I'm dumb enough to start another one.

I have uploaded another story called "What Lynx Us Together." I've put more thought into it. There's two short chapters right now and I'm editing the third.


End file.
